This application seeks funding for a 10 TFlop computer cluster with 4 TB distributed RAM to support a diverse group of investigators from the University of Connecticut working on challenging problems in computational biology. The NIH-supported projects encompass computational cell biology, translational genomics, and structural biology. Even though this not a large cluster by today's standards, it exceeds by several times the computational capacity available to these investigators, who are currently severely constrained by existing resources. The cluster will supplement (and replace some of) a number of dispersed and out-dated clusters and small SMP servers maintained by individual labs. The cluster will facilitate computation through more up-to-date processor technology, increased total capacity, and the ability to attack massively parallel computations that are beyond the current capabilities. The efficiencies enabled by a shared maintenance and operation of the cluster will reduce the effort required by individual labs to support individual clusters. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This application seeks funding for a powerful computer system to be shared between several research laboratories from the University of Connecticut. The NIH-supported projects encompass diverse areas of computational biology and bioinformatics. The proposed shared computer will both accelerate current research and allow the investigators to tackle more complex problems that they cannot currently address with existing capabilities.